The Prophecy of Wonderland: When Everything Changed
by SilentWind15
Summary: It is a couple of years after the defeat of the Queen of Hearts. Jack is the King of Wonderland, happily married to Alice and with a son. Ellie and Hatter are happily married as well, with a beautiful daughter. Not all is well though in Wonderland. Jack is hiding something, something involving the Prophecy of Wonderland. Will everything turn out fine or for the worst.


**Welcome back everybody! Glad to see you return to find out what happens to Alice, Jack, Hatter, and Ellie in this sequel: **_**The Prophecy of Wonderland: When Everything Changed.**_** I know; it's sort of cheesy, but it does get the message across without revealing too much. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading and here….we….go!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**Alice**_** except any of my OCs.**

**~SilentWind15**

* * *

The man laid on the cold stone floor, gasping from shock, as he pressed his hand tightly against the wound in his gut, ineffective in slowing down the blood trickling freely.

"I'll only ask you one more time. Where is it?" a voice demanded from the shadows, echoing around the dark room.

Upon further observation, the two were in a once-elegant place. Silk tapestry hung from the walls, now all torn and ridden with dirt. The walls stood, cracked and dilapidated. All the windows broken and boarded up, stopping any light from entering. Any furniture that once graced the room now either was stacked against one wall, covered up in white sheets, or found as remnants on the floor.

The man only answered with a groan and a silent "please".

The figure from the shadows slowly approached his victim, his footsteps sounding out with every step. The man lying down shivered in fear. He braced himself before another blow greeted him in a form of a kick to the stomach. He barely could scream out his pain before a hand gripped the hair on his head and pulled so he was able to look at his attacker. He squinted in pain at the face in front of him. The eyes that met his adorned in hatred and disgust.

"Please….Jack…" he whispered.

"It'll all be over if you just tell me," was the only reply.

"Jack, STOP!"

All the suffering the man went through escaped his body, as the hand left him.

"Oh, Charles. Good. You can help me get the information out of him," Jack welcomed his trusty associate.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell you to leave everything to me? You can't keep doing this to poor Alex. There are only a few times when I can successfully brainwash him without him becoming a mindless zombie," the gentleman that entered scolded him.

"I wouldn't be doing this if he would just tell me what I needed," Jack turned his gaze back at the man named Alex. Jack reached out for Alex's neck, but just as he grazed the skin, his hand was swatted away. Charles suddenly stood beside him and grabbed Alex, protecting him from Jack's torture.

"No more, Jack. I have the scroll."

"Why didn't you say this earlier? Give it to me." Jack's eyes shone with fire as he laid his hand out palm upward, gesturing towards his friend to present the said item.

Charles rummaged through his many pockets. He kept his eyes down, concentrated on his task, unaware of Jack's eyes swimming with impatience.

"Got it."

An ancient scroll met Jack's eyes. Before Charles could even lay the document in Jack's open hand, a wind blew past his hand. So quick was Jack in grabbing the scroll.

"That is all, Charles. You may go. Oh, and dispose of….that while you're at it."

"But of course…your majesty. One more thing, do be quick. Lady Alice will be waiting for you."

Jack merely grunted his acknowledgement, as Charles carried Alex with him out the room.

"For years I've been searching for you and now here you are," Jack murmured out to no one in particular, "The Prophecy of Wonderland."

Jack took a few moments gazing at the object of his attention. The scroll was brown and tattered from its old age. As he delicately rolled open, Jack noticed the light and detailed calligraphy written before him.

"Beautiful!" Jack exclaimed before he finally read its contents:

"_All of Wonderland, ruled by Knights  
Living in peace before the great fight.  
The Queen of Hearts in power  
Everyone struck down in fear, they cower._

_Two heroes through the Looking Glass they fall  
To help the people, their only goal.  
Their journey commenced  
The Land back in peace once again._

_However the new Majesty is one of the same  
The people all held in the game.  
The one heir will rise up in smoke  
To battle the Powerful until the end._

_The true one will succeed  
The one unknown to the rest will meet him head on.  
All of Wonderland in his or her hand  
To finally bring peace to the Land."_

"Only the heir…we'll see about that," Jack sneered, before rolling the scroll up and placing it in his suit pocket.

* * *

"Alice. Honey, wake up," Jack gently shook his beautiful wife. His breath caught in his throat as the marvel before him slowly fluttered opened her eyes. She shifted, so she sat up against the headboard, and stretched with a yawn. She was barely conscious when warm lips met hers and arms pulled her in an embrace.

"Mmmm. Well, good morning to you too. Why are you up so early?"

"I had some business to take care of in Wonderland. I was gone for only a couple minutes but when I came back, our son was gone."

"Well, you should be able to guess where he is."

"Ahh. At our dear friends' house. It would appear that he and Cassie are close friends."

"Well, they did grow up together. It would happen sooner or later. Or they could be just that, close friends. You never know. Now shoo. I have to get ready for work."

"What? Have to go so soon? Maybe I can convince you to stay longer," Jack whispered sensually before placing butterfly kisses, trailing across her shoulders.

"No. I have to go. But nice try." Alice gently resisted and pulled away. She grabbed her robe and slid into her slippers before starting her way to the bathroom. However, her wrist was tightly gripped and she was forced to turn. For a second, she felt frightened; that moment passed though when the pressure on her wrist seemed to vanish and she was met with the loving glance of her husband.

"Well, before you go. I have to ask how long will you be gone tonight?"

"Well, the students do have a tournament coming up. I probably will be back late, so don't wait up for me."

"Don't work yourself hard." Jack then proceeded to kiss Alice on the forehead before letting her go. Unknown to him, Alice was left restless after that encounter, left fearful. _But why? I feel scared…but of what? Jack? No, it couldn't be. He's my husband after all. But then what?_ Alice was left worrying, as she continued her way into the bathroom.

Jack stayed glued to his spot even after Alice entered the bathroom and locked the door behind her. He waited until he heard her turn on the shower before exiting the bedroom, a smug expression on his face.

_They'll only realize everything when he is already dead!_

* * *

**Oooooh! What is happening with Jack? What's going on? Everything is so intense. I hope you liked it so far. As you probably guessed, I made up the prophecy. If you don't understand what I wrote for it, don't worry. All will be revealed as the story progresses. Thank you everyone for reading! Also, if anyone wants to create a cover image for the story, please feel free to do so. I'm not very artistic and it would be cool to see how you would picture the story to turn out. If not, I'll think of something. Until next time…**


End file.
